Ebony Night
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: 4 years after the movie takes place. Diaval needs a place to hide and Aurora's room seems like the perfect place. But when a curtain queen is wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, one thing leads to another. Bits of fluff and humor RATED M


**Hello my lovelies! It is I, so please be kind, this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I do not own Maleficent!**

**Enjoy:**

**PS: This story is meant to take place about four years after the movie.**

* * *

Aurora had just undressed for bed. In only her silky bra and underwear, she began crawling under the covers when

"Aurora! Hide me!" her best friend rushed through her chamber doors. Diaval was in his human form, tall sculpted, and beautiful. Rushing to her bedside

"Help me!" the raven man pleaded.

"Alright, umm…"an idea floated its way into her head. " Quick, take off your shirt and get in the bed." She told him. By this time, she could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Without hesitation, Diaval removed his lose shirt to reveal his slim, yet beautifully sculpted torso. _'Damn! Godmother sure knew what she was doing when she turned Diaval human.'_ she thought. Quickly he crawled under the covers with her. Drawing the covers up, Aurora wrapped her arm around his torso.

"What are you doing?" she could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Just shut-up and bury your face in my hair and wrap your arm around me." She commanded and remembered her bra straps. "Don't get excited, I'm not taking it off." She joked. Diaval quickly complied with her command. For a moment she dared to pretend that what he was doing was out of love and not fear of being caught. The door slowly opened and she could see the shadow of a troll man. Aurora let out a fake sigh of pleasure, and the door quickly closed.

"I can't believe that worked." Aurora sighed and let go of him. "What did you do anyways?"

"I stepped on a troll's nest" he shrugged. Aurora threw off the covers and went to put her bra straps back on but as she knelt up to do so, she saw Diaval's eyes grow wide.

"I am **so** sorry!" she quickly exclaimed, for she realized that in the process of sitting up, her right cup had moved ever so slightly to reveal her nipple. "I should go put on something more substantial." Diaval just looked at her in a sort of daze. In her haste to crawl over him and to her wardrobe, Aurora placed her hand upon something hard.

* * *

Diaval couldn't believe it. In all his fantasies, he never thought he would ever see any part of his queen other than what she showed in public. At the sight of her erect nipple, his human body began reacting immediately. Soon, a rush of heat made its way down between his legs and as she went to crawl over him he felt a weight brush up against his now erect member.

"What is that?" Aurora asked and slowly went to touch it again. Diaval gave a jolt as soon as he felt her hand

"It's… sensitive." He panted as she gave it another stroke. Suddenly a coy smile made its way onto her face and she began stroking it.

"Gah!" Diaval cried out and Aurora's hands paused. Slowly, she readjusted herself over him and slid both hands up to his chest and began making her way downward.

"You seem to be enjoying this." She said with her Cheshire cat grin as she reached his pant line.

"You have no idea." Leaning down, Aurora gently brought her lips to the scar by his eye, and then to the other scar

"They're beautiful you know." She told him before bringing her lips to his, a kiss that he accepted graciously. Without breaking the kiss, Diaval quickly flipped them. Aurora's hands slowly began to wander exploring his upper-half as he did the same.

* * *

Aurora lay underneath the man of her dreams in pure bliss. In all the time she had known Diaval, she would never have guessed that he felt the same for her. She gasped as Diaval's hands ghosted over her breasts and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. For a time they just enjoyed the feel of exploring one another's mouth but the exploration quickly turned into a battle for dominance as their need grew. Diaval's kisses began traveling downward. Aurora, not wanting to be a passive member slid her hands up his sides and into his ebony locks.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said to him

"Do what?" He said between kisses.

"This." She said dragging her nails across his scalp.

"Do you know what I've always wanted to do?" Diaval asked. Aurora didn't even get the chance to answer as she felt him remove her bra and taking one in his mouth, he began to tease it until he could hear her releasing soft moans. Grinning he paid the same attention to the other nipple before moving his own hand to where he knew he would get a reaction. Spreading her legs apart Diaval slowly began massaging the space in between. He slipped a single finger and soon, a second into her core. Slowly and deliberately he began pumping the fingers in and out exploring her heat. They pressed against what felt to be a small spongy spot and Aurora let out another soft moan. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before, but he quickly decided that it was his new favorite sound. That was of course until she called out his name.

"Diaval!" Aurora cried as he rubbed that same spot over and over. Removing his fingers, he kissed the small nub right above it causing Aurora to let out another moan. _'Okay, little nub on the outside and spongy spot on the inside'_ he thought and decided to do both at the same time.

"O-Oh!" Diaval could feel himself grow harder with each moan and sound that came from her lips.

"D-Diaval. Need you. Now!" she gasped. In a second, his pants had been strewn across the floor and he paused ready at her entrance.

"Are you sure? We can stop now if you want." Diaval whispered to her

"Don't stop." She told him and with one swift thrust he was in her. Breaking through the thin membrane. Once inside, he didn't dare move, he saw the look of pain in her face.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore, I think you can keep going." Diaval did not need to be told twice. And began thrusting in and out of her tight core. In and out, he went, over and over. With one hand he began teasing the little nub.

"I think I'm going to cum!" Diaval began pumping even faster, letting the part of him that was still an animal take control as her muscles clenched around him. Together they came and his seed spilled into her. He removed himself from her.

"That was amazing." Aurora said to him.

"Of course it was! It was _me_ wasn't it?" Diaval smiles lovingly at her.

"I love you." Aurora said cuddling up to his chest

"I love you too." He replied wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss in her hair. Together they dropped off to sleep never knowing of the 4 perverted Fairies watching them from a crystal ball.

* * *

"I believe the pot goes to _me._" Maleficent laughed at the disappointed scowls of the three pixies.

"I never thought she would get together with the bird man!" squeaked Thistletwit.

"I thought for sure it was going to be the prince." Flittle complained

"I was getting nervous though, I thought those two would _never_ figure it out." Maleficent's laughter turned into a fond smile as she watched the pair sleep soundly in one another's arms.

* * *

**So, how was it? Bad? Good? Please Review it means a lot to me.**


End file.
